thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
James
James is a mixed traffic red engine who is the number 5 on the North Western Railway. Bio James was built in 1912 and worked in England until he was bought by the Fat Controller in 1945. His first day did not go well. Some troublesome trucks pushed him off the rails. Thomas came to his rescue and James was repainted red, which he is very proud of. After being mended, James spent some time learning on Thomas's branch line until being sent back to the main line later. Because he is a mixed traffic engine, he can pull both coaches and trucks. James did not do well with coaches. He was very rough and caused a hole in their brakes once which had to be mended with a passenger's boot lace. As punishment for that and previously ruining the Fat Controller's new top hat, he was shut up in the shed. Eventually, the Fat Controller let him out and he took some trucks. Unlike his first encounter with them, he took no nonsense and fiercely brought them to the destination, despite the trucks running away at Gordon's Hill. The Fat Controller was very pleased, though Henry and Gordon still teased him. This all stopped when Gordon accidentally went down the wrong line, and James had to take his express. Along with Gordon and Henry, James went on strike in 1949. In the Summer of 2013, a tanker named Wretch was causing trouble and made poor Henry damage his brakes. James, feeling cocky, took Wretch out with his train the next day and tried to keep him in order. However, Wretch broke the coupling at the top of Gordon's Hill and the trucks ran away. He managed to catch them, but because he was going backwards, he crashed into BoCo. In the deep freeze of January 2014, James tried to pull Donald and Douglas out of the snow but failed. Trainz Models From the pilot episode to The Search for Smudger, SI3D's 2010 model of James was used. Their 2012 model was used from then onwards. Basis James's basis is debatable. The book The Island of Sodor: Its People, History, and Railways states that James is a Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway Works Class 28. However, Awdry's model of James resembled a G&SWR "Austrian Goods" 2-6-0 engine. It is likely he is a mix of the two engines, with the Austrian shape and Class 28 wheels. Personality James is a lot like Gordon, being arrogant and snobby. However, his arrogance is because of how proud he is of his shiny red paint rather than size. He can get easily irritated and out of the original 11 engines, is most prone to anger, which fits his red livery. However, he can also be very determined not to let anything beat him, such as when he continued to pull a train of Troublesome Trucks even though they caused havoc. James never truly means harm and can lend a helpful hand. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * A Wretched Day for Henry and James * Gordon Goes Swimming * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam * Stuck! * Engine Unknown * A Tale of a Small Green Engine (cameo) * The Runaway Railcar * Attack of the Railway Pirates (part 2 only, cameo) James was also suppose to appear in the second original pilot. Season 2 * The Road Rebel with Rollers (cameo) * Old Reliable * Special Engines (cameo) Season 3 * The Devious Diesel * Sent Packing * The Sodor Garratt (cameo) * A Breakthrough Discovery * Revolutionary Redemption (cameo) Season 4 * Jim's Tale * Diesels and Dragons * Painful Memories * The Creature * A Turning Point for Edward (appears in flashback) * End of the Line for Edward Season 5 * Ivo Hugh's Safari * Gordon Pops In * Conspiracy Theories * Trouble in the 'Hood * Boulder Strikes Again (cameo) Specials * Haunted Henry * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * The Search for Smudger (part 1 only, lines recycled) * Night Express to Vicarstown * The Most Famous Engine (does not speak in part 1) * Revenge of the Ghost Train The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy * Phantom Saboteur * Wrath on the Rails NWR Origins Season 1 * Tank Engine Mixup (cameo) * Disgrace of the LNER (cameo) * Splendid Red * Great Western Escape (cameo) * Little Green Menace Season 2 * Little Green Menace * The Way of the GWR (does not speak) * Troublesome Twins * Feisty Girl * A True Diesel Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series More Branch Line Engines * Coach Trouble * Right on Traction (cameo) * Derek and Gordon (mentioned) The Slopes of Culdee Fell * The Tea Train (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Horrid Lorry * Granpuff (cameo) * A Better View for Gordon * James and the Trouble With Trees * Thomas and the Rumors * Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach * Escape * Gordon and Spencer * Super Rescue (cameo) * The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out Henry! (cameo) * Henry to the Rescue (cameo) * Off the Rails/Gordon Takes a Dip (does not speak) Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: T1E2H3's RWS and EOS S3-S5 * Andrew Homer: Episode I-Episode XIII, NWR Origins and Specials RWS and TV Appearances James first appeared in Thomas and The Breakdown Train (painted black) and when he returned in James the Red Engine, he is painted red. In the magic railroad, he was supposed to be voiced by Michael Angelis, but instead, he was voiced by Susan Roman. He was previously played by Keith Wickham (Hero of the Rails-Season 20, except for Tit for Tat) in the UK and Kerry Shale (Hero of the Rails-Season 18) in the US, respectively. He is now voiced by Rob Rackstraw in the UK and US. Category:Steam Team Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:2-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Engines Category:Redeemed Characters Category:LMS Category:Awdry Characters Category:Hybrid